Wrath of Naruto Uchiha
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: During the Fourth Great Ninja War, one Naruto Uchiha gets reanimated to capture the remaining Biju. During the war, he meets a woman named Naruko Uzumaki, someone that seems to have an effect on his heart. Powerful Naruto. NarutoxNarukoxFemale AkatsukixFemale MadaraxFemale Gaara. NO YOAI! This plot belongs to god of destruction naruto all credit go towards him.
**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One: The Awakening

* * *

A man slowly step out of a rising coffin with a confused look on his face he looked around at the people who surrounded him all dressed in matching cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Hello...Naruto Uchiha" A woman said coming forth from the group the woman had long flowing black hair, was very pale almost white, she had yellow silted eyes almost like a snake with purple eye shadow, she was a tall woman standing about 5'9 and had a seductive smile on her face as she walked towards the man named Naruto "I'm Orochi and I have brought you back from the dead because we need some assistance"

Naruto looked to be about twenty five with black hair with a bag covering his left eye that currently had the fully muttered Sharingan. He stood at 6'3, he had a healthy pale skin and was wearing a red and black battle armour covering his chest, back and arms, he was also wearing tight anbu pants. He was carrying a black and red Gunbai that was attached to his back. As he looked at everyone else around the room he noticed they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Orchi gaining his attention said "We are currently in a war and are losing so we summoned you in hope you will fight for us" Naruto just glanced at them as he walked towards the entrance of the cave and he could here the noise of the Ninja fighting

Naruto talking for the first time after being summoned asked "What is this war even about?" Naruto turned his head to the side to look at the leader as she walked to the front she told him everything about how Akastuki was created and why it was created "I see" Naruto continued to walk out the cave. then started running at speeds that not even Kage could follow .

When Naruto reached were all the action was everyone stopped fighting looked at monster that was releasing all that power all the shinobi eyes went wide when they saw who it was.

"I-I-It's H-Him" Tsunade Senju fifth hokage stuttered in fear.

"Who is it?" Naruko Uzumaki asked Naruko had blonde hair that was in two pigtails she had a cute round face with six whisker marks on her face six no each cheek. She wore a orange and black jacket with a orange mini Skirt with black shorts underneath and she was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi

"Naruto Uchiha..." Onoki the Tsuchikage said nervously

Gaia the fifth Kazekage had short red hair had creamy white skin and the word love tattooed onto her forehead swung her arm left causing a huge wave of sand to go crashing were Naruto was standing but it missed as Naruto landed on the ground with his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face as he began to walk forward making every Ninja swallow hard and some bring out kunai just for comfort. Then Naruto dashed forward cutting through their shinobi like a hot knife through butter making them fly every wear. A group of Kumo shinobi with their katanas drawn weren't ready for Naruto to use his Gunbai to sending them flying one of them dropped one of their katanas. Naruto picked it up and charged at the shinobi Alliance.

Naruto would cut through anything that got in his way, dodging any jutsu that was thrown at him four shinobi from different villages attacked Naruto from different angels Naruto stab the one on his left while grabbing Gunbai and blowing the other three away. Two hands burst from the ground ready to grab Naruto. with quick thinking Naruto stabbed his Gunbai in the ground killing the man, a kunai with an explosion tag was thrown at him ripping the tag of and putting it on a random shinobi he threw the kunai back at it owner killing him in the process. Their was a loud explosion behind Naruto glanced back up to see more ninja Charging at him Naruto gave a huff of annoyance as he put his hand in the horse hand seal as he blew a huge wall of fire that expanded in range and killing a lot of the front line shinobi. It took ten other shinobi with water style jutsu to counter it leaving a mist cloud blinding a lot of shinobi. through the mist about seven large shadows could be seen. Coming through the mist at high speed were very large fire balls killing even more people from the Shinobi Alliance, with the mist completely cleared it showed Naruto with his power flaring.

"Is that it?" Naruto continued to walk to wards them with a bore look on his face. the shinobi took a step back in fear.

Naruko not noticing their fear summoned two shadow clones to charge at Naruto with a resengan in hand. Naruto gave a huff of annoyance easily dominated the clones as he glared at the Alliance Sharingan activated, the ground under Naruto shot up sending Naruto in the air at top speed with Naruko coming down with Cho odama rasengan.

Their was a loud explosion when the dust kicked up blinding everyone. When the dust settled it showed Naruto holding Naruko wrist with no damage at all, Naruto gave a hum of excitement as he stared Naruko in the eyes entrancing her as his red Sharingan eyes mixed with his black sclera.

Naruto kicked her away and focused on the incoming Kage heading his way, Gaia sending huge waves of sand his way, making Naruto jump high in the air to dodge the sand. When he heard the sound of static electricity, Naruto turned and saw the Raikage with his electric body armour bringing his fist down going for Naruto head which Naruto blocked with his Gunbai shocking the Raikage.

Naruto spinned himself along with the Raikage, angling the towards the ground with Naruto feet planted firmly on the Raikage's chest. When they touched the ground their was a huge dust cloud, when the cloud cleared they saw the Raikage on the ground with blood leaking at the coroner of his lips.

Tsunade gave a roar as she charged at Naruto bringing her fist back aiming to take Naruto's head off froze in place when she looked directly in Naruto eyes, After about a minute of gazing into Naruto eyes Tsunades eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed on the ground.

"GRANNY!" Naruko yelled out as she was held back from charging by Gaia.

"Wait Naruko! we cant go charging blindly he took out two Kage easily and doesn't look the least bit winded" Gaia said.

"Damn it" Naruko whispered angrily her hands forming fists "You guys I need you to give me a minutes as I get into sage mood" Naruko got in position making Naruto narrow his eyes in thought.

 _"What are they planning?"_ Naruto eyes lingered on Naruko until more sand came at him but this time in smaller amount making him have to dodge more when he was hit by a surprise attack sending him skidding on his feat and look at the woman with the giant battle fan. Naruto saw more shinobi coming at him some throwing jutsu at him as they charged.

Naruto charged at them again dodging any attack that was throne at him and killing any shinobi that was remotely close to him. Sand sprung up and wrapped around his leg swinging until he spotted Naruko with a new attack but that wasn't what had Naruto focused, no the orange tint around her eyes is what Naruto was focused on and how her power was stronger it reminded him of Hashirama when he went into that mood.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" Naruko yelled throwing the attack straight at Naruto as his Sharingan eyes began to spin and change into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. A black rib cage formed around Naruto blocking him from Naruko attack when the attack settled down they saw a black skeleton warrior protecting Naruto who had his eyes closed.

When Naruto opened his eyes he showed his EMS to everyone, his EMS had six comas around a single ring with a smaller ring around his pupil.

"You...what's your name?" Naruto asked as he looked at Naruko.

"Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko looked at him and couldn't help but admit he was handsome.

"Your strong, the strongest here" Naruto said with a smile shocking everyone who was listening the conversation.

"But this is were the fight ends" Naruto said as he put this hands into Ram, Snake and Bird hand sings Simultaneously his Susanoo following suit.

The land around them darkened by a huge shadow making the look up to see a huge meteorite heading straight for the shinobi making a lot of them lose hope.

"Is the power of a god" Gaia whispered to herself.

Onoki not ready to give up flew straight under the meteorite with his hands trying to stop it Gaia wanting to help sent sand to help stop it and lessen the wait for Onoki.

"Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique" Onoki yelled.

After about five minutes the attack came to a stop in mid air with Gaia using her sand and Onoki stopping it with his technique, making a lot of shinobi cry out in joy.

"How will you handle the second one Onoki?" Naruto asked as another meteor came out this one ten times bigger then the first one and coming at a fast rate. once it impacted the first meteor the first meteor was instantly destroyed sending Onoki flying and the other shinobi could watch in horror, when the second meteor touched down nothing could have prepared them for the impact.

With the Akastuki

"You did well Orochi to summon him" Pain said as she gazed at the man who was demolishing the Alliance.

"It was good you gave him actual life again with Naraka path" Orochi said with a smirk as she thought about all the things she can do with him along with the other woman of the Akastuki.

Back With Naruto

Naruto looked at the destruction and mayhem he caused, the meteor was in pieces everywhere along with the shinobi the reason Naruto was unharmed was he had his Susanoo to protect him and it was his attack he has completely mastered every attack of the Sharingan.

Naruto saw Naruko coming out of the rubble looking better then everyone else. Naruko huffed as she held her arm in pain with the Kyuubi chakra steadily healing her. Naruto walked towards her until he was right in front of Naruko cupping her chin with a curious hum.

"To survive that and still stand to fight. Very interesting" Naruto said as he locked eyes with her again making a dark red blush aper on her face as her eyes slowly closed until she slumped into Naruto arms. Naruto picked her up and carried her bridal style and quickly jumped out of the way to doge a wave of sand sent at him by Gaia who was barley standing.

"You too?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Gaia with Naruko in his arms.

"I wont let you hurt my friend" Gaia struggled out as she swiped her sending a weak wave of sand at Naruto who jumped over it and continued to walk towards Gaia, when he reached her she looked ready to pass out any minute.

"It seems I underestimated you shinobi" Naruto struck Gaia at the back of her neck, knocking her straight out. Picking Gaia up Naruto made his way towards the Akastuki hide out, to finish what he and his sister started.

"Soon Mardako, we will have the peace we both dreamed about, even if we have to kill everyone who stands in our way." Naruto Sharingan eyes spined menacingly as he walked into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Chapter One End


End file.
